Porque?
by camiluchan
Summary: ...una fiesta, un poco de alcohol, un juego a la botella, todo puede pasar. [Ellos] IV capitulo arriba[YOHXANNA]
1. Default Chapter

**Porque?**

**Capitulo I: Malos Recuerdos.**

* * *

Mis ojos se elevaron al cielo, las nubes estaban oscuras, mezcladas de diferentes tonalidades y matices, se mostraban confundidas…al igual que mi mente, que mis sentimientos y que mi corazón.

La decisión estaba en mis manos, si quería dejarlo ir o si desidia perdonarlo…cerré los ojos, para volver atrás, para volver a esos recuerdos que me hacen sufrir.

Viajamos a Hokkaido, primera isla del Japón, de medianos tamaño y frías temperaturas, lugar donde habitan los ainus.

Los chicos no se habían visto hace unos dos meses atrás y habían fijado su reencuentro para el cumpleaños de Horo Horo, su cumpleaños numero 17, salimos de Tokio un día viernes para regresar el domingo, obviamente todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de Ren y Manta.

Mm.…por nuestra parte, Yoh y yo habimos comenzado a tener una relación mas de pareja, nada muy profundo, pero una gran avance tomando en cuenta como estábamos antes.

Hokkaido es hermoso de verdad, un lugar tranquilo…gracias a dios algunas partes aun no habían sido tocadas por las manos del hombre, manteniendo su belleza natural.

La verdad era que esta fiesta era sorpresa, por ende Pilika se había llevado a Horo a unos de esos sitios que visitaban en su infancia, para que los demás pudieran ordenar todo.

El sol se escondió tras las montañas y la celebración dio por empezada…Horo Horo tardo algo mas de lo esperado en llegar, así que pudimos poner todo, una mesa con abundante comida para picar, algunas bebidas, sillas por aquí y por allá y un poco de buena música para los que quisieran bailar.

Todo listo…algunos bailaban, otros simplemente conversaban…el ainu estaba aun sorprendido con la sorpresa, pero feliz al mismo tiempo y eso se podía ver fácilmente en su rostro.

Recuerdo que estaba sentada, aburrida…odio este tipo de celebraciones, sin embargo el se acerco a mi, estiro la mano, invitándome a bailar, me negué, pero el hizo caso omiso a mi negación, me tomo la muñeca y me empujo hacia el, me aferro a su cuerpo y me obligo a caminar a la pequeña pista de baile.

Se puso a bailar, moviendo mis brazos para que le siguiera….Annita baila!...suplicaba de manera infantil, haciendo diminutos pucheros. Lo mire haciéndome la desentendida, no me gusta bailar, no se bailar!.

La canción dio por terminada y no dude en irme a sentar…con una canción bastaba o no?...pensé que me iba a seguir para suplicarme otra canción, no es que me crea la importante, pero era de esperar que Yoh reaccionaria así, soy su prometida, lo conozco mejor que nadie…o al menos eso creía.

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver desde el lugar en donde estaba, Horo Horo y Ryu habían llamado a Yoh, seguido de un tímido Ren y un entrometido enano cabezón…que estarán planeando?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los vi desaparecer…donde se metieron!

Me levante algo curiosa y me acerque a Pilika…y donde fueron esos?...pregunte con un toque de desinterés, se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que no tenia idea alguna del paradero del cumpleañero y su pandilla.

Genial…conteste entre dientes.

Volví a mi puesto, pasando entre la gente que bailaba, reía, saltaba o fumaba…ah! Odio eso!...me senté completamente fastidiada…acaso la gente no se puede divertir de una manera mas tranquila.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, que parecieron eternos, pero afín llego, venia riéndose y tenia lago escondió bajo la camisa negra que llevaba puesta…se arrinconaron en el otro extremo de la sala, donde estaba la mesa con cosas para picar…sirvieron algo...y se pusieron a tomar…bebida…supongo.

Luego de algunos vasos…se dirigió hacia mí, por lo que vieron mis ojos no venia a invitarme tan cortésmente como la vez anterior.

Solo se acerco, directo a mis labios e intento besarme, tomando a la fuerza mi barbilla…corrí la cara,….Pero Anna! Dice molesto,…Que estas tomando?...le pregunto seriamente y mirando el vaso blanco que lleva consigo,…Bebida, que mas podría ser…contesta nervioso,…Es cerveza?...interrogo fríamente.

Es lo de menos…contesta, tratando nuevamente de besarme,…No me toques!...le grito, llamando la atención de algunos y dando unos pasos atrás, para alejarme de el.

Hace una mueca mostrándose irritado y se aleja.

UH…maldito idiota, que se cree que venir a comportarse así…desde cuando toma!...mire a los demás...Y al parecer andaban en las mismas.

La fiesta seguía…el frió se hacia sentir mas, con cada minuto que transcurría…Yoh me miraba de vez en cuando. De repente y para encender un poco más la chispa de la celebración, Pilika tomo una botella, dando a entender a donde quería llegar…se sentó en el piso y unos cuantos la siguieron formando un circulo…amigas de la ainu, Horo, Ryu, Jun seguido de un celoso Ren, manta, una tímida Tamao….y el….Yoh.

Sentí algo en el pecho, un dolor…como demonio se atrevía a jugar…si yo estaba aquí.

Anna quieres jugar?... me pregunto Pilika animadamente…me negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

La botella comenzó a girar, debo admitir que pedí, rogué que no le tocara a Yoh. Gracias a dios la botella se detuvo en Ryu que casi salto de alegría, por ende la otra persona debía ser una mujer…la elegida fue Jun, Ren reclamaba como loco, incluso amenazo a Ryu…"si se atrevía a besar a su hermana se las vería con el"…pero palabras son palabras y hechos son hechos…Ren soy tu hermana mayor, fue lo único que necesito decir la joven para callar al chino.

Ryu y Jun se acercaron y se unieron en un pequeño beso.

La botella giro por tercera vez, se detuvo en Horo…la ainu lo miro y sonrió de manera lujuriosa…la hizo girar otra vez….y Bingo!...supongo, la botella se detuvo en la pelirrosa, que se sonrojo al máximo, se negó en un principio, pero luego se levanto torpemente, vacilo un poco y se acerco al ainu.

Vamos hermano!...animaba eufórica Pilika,…Ah! Cállate!...reclamaba avergonzado el cumpleañero.

Se acercaron lentamente, mirándose fijo a los ojos…y sintiendo la respiración del otro cada vez mas cerca…al final se besaron.

Debo reconocer que fue romántico…algo así como la primera vez que Yoh y yo nos besamos….no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Salgo de mis preciados recuerdos, a causa de los gritos de Pilika…seguramente su sueño se hizo realidad, así es…ella y el chino eran los siguientes…la ainu se levanto por inercia y se acerco rápidamente al chino, impidiendo que este se pusiera de pie…lo tomo del rostro con ayuda de sus finas manos…y lo beso.

El chino se puso de mil colores…mientras que en los ojos de ella se podía percibir un brillo distinto.

Finalmente….sucedió lo que mas temía, la botella se detuvo en el…apreté los labios con fuerza, y una sensación extraña recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Luego se detuvo en una de las amigas de Pilika, de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones…de carácter alocado al igual que su amiga. Ambos se levantaron. Yo solo miraba fijamente…al menos esperaba que me mirara, pero no dio muestra de importarle mi presencia ahí.

La tomo de la cintura y se acerco a ella…impulsivamente la joven lo agarro del cuello.

Maldita sea…maldita golosa!...maldito Yoh!

Fue un pequeño beso…simple e igual que el de los demás, sin embargo fue lo único que necesite para sentir la rabia y los celos fluir dentro de mí…y para sentir como las miradas de todos se posaban sobre mí…esperando mi reacción.

Me levante con fuerza y camine con el rostro en alto…con la mirada mas fría que podía tener…el lugar quedo en completo silencio…la fiesta había llegado hasta ahí, o al menos eso fue lo ultimo que sentí antes de salir por la puerta, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Yo sabia que lo mejor era no venir…lo sabia.

Continuara….

* * *

_Holapas….XD espero que les halla gustado! __Se puede decir que esta basado en un hecho real! XD __Bueno bueno….nos vemos en el prox capitulo!_

_Dejen sus comentarios …..dejen reviews!_

_Chausssss_


	2. Solos

Capitulo II: Solos…

* * *

Diminutos copos de nieve, de un color blanco puro, caían desde lo alto del cielo, escarchaban el lugar y hacían bajar considerablemente la temperatura.

Mis pasos se escuchaban como un pequeño susurro, que se perdía en el vacío del lugar. Me senté con cuidado en la pequeña terraza que rodea todo el templo, un templo que tiene más de 200 años, por lo que menciono Pilika; Un lugar de aspecto misterioso, pero agradable a la vez…estoy aquí esperando a los demás, puedo ver desde este lugar a Tamao que se acerca lentamente; Por lo que entendí hoy iremos al bosque, fue lo único que adelanto la ainu durante el desayuno.

* * *

Caminamos durante unas dos horas por el extenso valle, cubierto de árboles de diversas especies, colores y tonalidades. Cruzamos un viejo puente de madera, por el cual corría a sus pies un transparente río. Mis oídos ya podían percibir el diminuto sonido de una cascada, de esa agua sagrada cayendo sobre las rocas y sobre el agua misma.

Durante el trayecto caminó siempre delante de mí, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos a descansar, en aquellos momentos podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Luego de tanto camino, llegamos…la cascada era realmente hermosa, sus aguas eran cristalinas…caían desde lo alto, entre las rocas, mezclándose con las hojas y pétalos que danzaban con el son del viento.

Pilika contó que desde la infancia, este había sido el lugar de entrenamiento de Horo Horo. Aquí el había aprendido a controlar la naturaleza y a valorarla, mientras decía esto se acomodaba en el pasto y suspiraba tranquilamente…nosotros la imitamos.

Personalmente creo que hablar en un lugar así, es solo malgastar palabras…lo mejor es escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, el mensaje que brinda el viento, el canto de los árboles, el susurro del agua.

Pero el ainu no aguanto tanto silencio y decidió hablar, afino la voz y respiro profundo…" -Jeje…gracias amigos"…comenta con tono agradecido. " -No pensé, que fueran capaces de venir hasta acá y además prepárame una fiesta sorpresa…es es la primera vez! TOT"…exclamo con cascaditas en los ojos ¬¬.

"- Para eso estamos los amigos"...Le contesta Yoh, regalándole una de sus cuantas típicas sonrisas.

"-Que feliz soy! TOT"…lloriquea otra vez, ahora Pilika lo consuela frotándole la espalda, mientras le repite…para hermano, de manera cariñosa.

Luego de esto Pilika se levanta, mira a todos mientras se limpia la falda…"que les parase si hace cada uno lo que quiere, nos reunimos al anochecer"…invita con una gran sonrisa, esperando respuesta.

La respuesta no llego, el silencio reino en el lugar..."ah! bueno hagan lo que quieran", dice enojadamente. Mientras se acerca a Ren…"yo deseo hablar contigo a solas"…le dice estirando la mano para que el susodicho se levante…luego de esto la pareja desaparece entre los arbustos.

Yoh se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente a mi, se hinca y suspira ampliamente…sus ojos me miran, no se…

Deprimidos, pero al mismo tiempo muestran esa plena seguridad que lo caracteriza.

"Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"…me pregunta con la cabeza gacha, me tardo un poco en responder, no es que no quiera arreglar las cosas…al contrario…es solo que estoy algo confundida, a pesar de esto afirmo con la cabeza y me ayuda a ponerme de pie…mira curioso el lugar y luego apunta hacia un rincón, donde las ramas de bambú forman un camino hacia lo desconocido…me encojo de hombros dándole a entender que no me importa a donde vallamos.

Caminamos hacia allá, dejando atrás a Horo Horo, a una tímida Tamo, a unos enamorados Ryu y Jun y al enano cabezón…que después de todo solo estaba tocando el violín.

* * *

Caminamos sin intercambiar palabra alguna, pasando entre las ramas y plantas que se nos cruzaban en el camino…acaso íbamos a seguir caminar!...este silencio ya era incomodo!

Al fin nos detuvimos, cerca de la orilla del río, el pasto verde tapizaba por completo el suelo, Yoh se sentó esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo no fue así. Me miro con la expresión seria y luego dio unas palmadas en el suelo para que me sentara de una buena vez…vacile un poco, pero luego accedí.

El viento mecía mi cabello de un lado a otro, el jugaba con sus manos…no sabia por donde empezar?

"-No piensas hablar?"...le pregunto de manera pesada…rompiendo el silencio, estoy aburrida de esto.

"No se que decir"…me confiesa riendo nerviosamente, lo miro enojada…Como me responde eso!...como que no sabe que decir!..."estupido"…le digo fastidiada, me paro rápidamente decidida a irme de ahí.

Siento que toma mi muñeca con fuerza y me atrae hacía el, nuestros ojos se encuentran, intento zafarme pero no me deja…me agarra con ambas manos, puedo sentir la fuerza que ejerce sobre mis brazos.

"Suéltame!"…Es lo único que puedo decir…jamás lo había visto así, jamás lo había visto mirarme con esos ojos…jamás lo había visto desobedecer mis palabras.

Me acerca a el, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. "Quiero que seamos como antes, quiero mas que este estupido compromiso por el cual estamos unidos"…me revela con un aire de culpa.

Respiro de manera agitada tratando de tranquilizarme..."Que yo recuerde teníamos esa clase de relación antes se que se te ocurriera jugar ese tonto jueguito"…le contesto de manera segura, mezclando cada palabra con un tono sarcástico.

"Lo se, lo se…yo no se porque lo hice, no se porque me comporte así Anna". Mi mirada incrédula se clava en su rostro, sus manos se sosiegan y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Siento su respiración sobre mi piel, siento sus manos rozar mi cintura…de verdad me gustaría corresponder a ese abrazo, solo que algo me lo impide…una sensación extraña que siento en el pecho.

"En ese caso deberías haberlo pensado bien, antes de hacerlo…no crees Yoh?"…fue lo único que dije lo aleje con ayuda de mis manos y camine.

* * *

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y el frío se hizo sentir….El cielo comenzó a llorar lentamente…mojando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Caminamos a paso rápido para encontrarnos con los demás. Pero si no me equivocaba había visto el mismo árbol cinco veces. Ambos nos detuvimos…"Creo que nos perdimos"…me dice completamente empapado y de manera tranquila.

"Creo que nos perdimos!"…repito de manera burlesca…"Y que vamos a hacer ahora!" Grito de manera exaltada.

Piensa un momento y me vuelve a mirar. "Creo que vi una cabaña por allá" informa señalando en dirección a los montes.

….Yo no vi nada…pero por parte de Yoh es muy observador…."Y que esperas" Le pregunto levantando una ceja y caminando hacía el lugar indicado.

* * *

La tierra se empieza a convertir en barro haciendo mas difícil el trayecto, el agua se impregna en la ropa…ya podía sentir algo frío tocando mi piel.

Mis ojos por fin divisaban la cabaña hecha de madera, de pequeño tamaño y aspecto antiguo. Subimos la vieja terraza e Yoh toco la puerta, nadie acudió al llamado, hizo un movimiento rápido a la manilla y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba vacío y al parecer hace bastante tiempo, de eso daba evidencia el olor que se podía sentir en el aire. Por dentro la cabaña era pequeña…amoblada de manera sencilla, una chimenea en la zona izquierda, una pila de leña junto a esta. Una cama de madera al lado opuesto de la chimenea, y una manta apolillada encima del lecho.

El silencio reino el lugar.

"Quitaté la ropa"…me dice con la vez entre cortada y mirándome con ojos grande.

"Que, que diablos dices"…es lo único que puedo me dice eso.

"No, no Annita"…me responde moviendo las manos de un lado a otro…"Es que si te quedas así pescaras un resfriado…estas toda empapada"

Me miro y es verdad…ambos estamos mojados…y yo ya empiezo a tener frío.

"Esta bien, Pero date vuelta!"…le ordeno algo avergonzada. "No te preocupes yo tratare de prender el fuego"…me responde tomando unas piedras que encuentra por ahí luego se voltea quedando frente a la chimenea.

Me acerco al rincón cerca de la cama…ocultándome entre la penumbra, me quito el delgado abrigo y las botas llenas de barro…me despojo del vestido que se apega a mi cuerpo, quedo solo en ropa interior. Siento el frío acechando mi piel, tomo la manta y con ella me cubro.

Me acerco a Yoh que ya logro prender el fuego, es una pequeña llama, pero al menos brinda algo de calor al crudo lugar.

"Siéntate aquí"…me dice señalando un lugar frente a la chimenea, mientras el se quita la camisa y se sienta un poco mas allá.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre lentamente, la lluvia golpea la ventana y el viento mueve las ramas de los pinos.

Yoh comienza a tener la nariz y las mejillas de con color carmesí…abre los ojos y deja salir un pequeño estornudo.

"Yoh"…le susurro, mientras abro un poco la manta, indicándole que se cobije con ella también. Me mira un momento, luego se levanta algo confundido y se despoja de sus pantalones. Se sienta a mi lado, se cubre con la manta…siento el roce de su piel con la mía, una sensación nueva se apodera de mi. El silencio reaparece las ansias de saber la verdad se hacen mas grandes.

Voy a decir algo, pero me gana la palabra…"Yo te quería pedir perdón" me confiesa mirando el fuego. "No se porque lo hice, yo no quiero perderte…no quiero perder esta relación que tanto anhelaba".

Mis ojos están fijos en el, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que deja salir de sus labios. "Que tanto anhelabas?"…pregunto en un murmuro.

"Así es…es difícil vivir con una persona durante toda tu vida, darte cuenta que sientes algo mas que un simple cariño, sentir como esa persona despierta un sentimiento desconocido para ti y sin embargo no poder compartirlo con ella…contigo Anna"….sus palabras suenan tan llenas de sentimiento.

Algo dentro de mi cedió impulsivamente me acomodo frente a el, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz, me toma de las caderas, el contacto de sus frías manos con mi piel produce un escalofrió que me recorre completamente. Se acomoda en el piso dejándome sobre el, con ayuda de sus manos me atrae lo mas posible, acaricia mi mejilla, ya no se siente el frío…nuestros labios están cerca…están….

Un fuerte trueno estremece el cielo…la lluvia comienza a caer con mas fuerza sobre el suelo.

Nuestras miradas avergonzadas se encuentran, siento como el calor sube a mi cara, respiro rápidamente…el silencio reina nuevamente el lugar.

Definitivamente esta será una noche larga…

Continuara…

* * *

XD ¿Era un hecho real? …creo que ya no lo es….

Bueno espero que les allá gustado….

Agradecimientos a hanak-, anyoh, keiko-sk, SaYurI hiSukA, Rosachan, Minamo y AYUMI.

Espero que sigan leyendo y dejan sus comentarios y reviews…

Esop XD cuídense

Chausss…! O


	3. Extrañezas

** Capitulo III: Extrañezas**

**

* * *

**

**P**uedo sentir mi cabeza apoyada sobre algo blando, puedo sentir como sube y luego decae de manera sutil, puedo sentir un diminuto _Top, Top_…se siente lejano, pero al mismo tiempo profundo, pausado y lleno de paz.

Quiero saber mas…muevo mi mano y con la yema de los dedos rozo la superficie, es suave…demasiado sueva, es calida…demasiado calida diría yo.

Abro los ojos y puedo ver finos rayos de sol, que entran por la pequeña ventana empañada. Al parecer afuera hace un lindo día.

Siento frío en mis pies, al parecer la manta no cubre suficiente. La chimenea dejo de brindar su calidez y ahora solo quedan restos de ceniza.

ALTO!...esperen, que estoy diciendo…algo blando, vidrios empañados, una manta, la chimenea…la cabaña!

Abro los ojos a más no poder, y miro hacia arriba…esta Yoh…Yo, yo estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho. El a su vez me mira con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa algo traviesa.

"- Jiji…Annita no sabia que eras tan sensual…"…Me confiesa de lo mas contento. Mis ojos se abren aun mas, siento como el calor se apodera de mis mejillas..."-De-que m-me estas hablan-do"…le pregunto con la voz entre cortada, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como los nervios me traicionan.

"-De eso"…me contesta moviendo la mano…"-De la manera que me estabas acariciando hace unos momentos atrás"… agrega tímidamente.

"-Yo, yo" tartamudeo, pero supongo que no sirve de nada explicarle que todo parte de una equivocación mía. Suspiro resignada "- Para que veas que tengo mi lado sensual"…agrego como ultima respuesta.

"Siempre lo has tenido anna, jiji".

Lo quedo mirando algo incrédula… ¿Era este el Yoh que conocía desde mi niñez¿No me lo habrán cambiado¿Por ultimo…que clase de pensamientos se esconden tras esa infantil sonrisa?...muevo la cabeza en muestra de negación, definitivamente son interrogantes del tipo inexplicable.

Ahora intento levantarme, pero alto! Algo juega en mi contra otra vez, se me había olvidado que nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior. Me observa curioso y yo levanto una ceja.

"-No me pienso quedarme todo el día acostada"…le digo con una sonrisa sarcástica, dicho esto me pongo de pie con manta y todo. Dejando a Yoh tumbado en el frío suelo.

Paso a seguir, Lo mismo que ayer: le ordeno que se voltee mientras me pongo la ropa seca, que por cierto esta algo tiesa, pero bueno eso es lo de menos. En cuanto estoy lista me volteo nuevamente….Yoh también esta listo.

"- ¿Nos vamos?"…me pregunta caminando hacía la salida. "- Por supuesto" contesto en un murmuro. Abre la puerta y cortésmente me deja pasar, echa un último vistazo al interior de la cabaña, Luego cierra la puerta.

_ Cerrando un extraño capitulo de nuestra extraña relación_

_

* * *

_

Que extraño es el mundo ¿No Creen? Ayer el cielo lloraba con toda su ira y hoy parece querer secarlo todo de un paso. Este sol quema.

Me cruzo de brazos y espero que Yoh reaccione ¿Qué le sucede?

"- Supongo que estas pensando en como sacarme de este bosque. ¿O me equivoco?"…pregunto algo curiosa.

"- Estoy buscando…." Me responde mirando el suelo ¿Qué demonios busca?

Levanto la ceja y comienzo a mover el pie…esto ocurre cuando estoy "impaciente" o mejor dicho cuando me estoy comiendo las ganas de matar a Yoh.

"- Lo encontré!"…exclama caminando hacia un árbol y recogiendo algo del suelo.

"- ¿Piedras¿No me digas que buscabas piedras?"

"Si U"…me responde sonriendo de manera tonta. "- En la mañana estuve pensando como hacer para no perdernos, y bueno…recordé que en las películas de exploradores ocupaban piedras para marcar el camino"…agrega esperanzado.

"……………"

"…………………….."

"-¿Anna que te pasa¿Por qué no dices nada?"

"òó…¡ Y que demonios esperas para ocupar tu estupida técnica!"…le grito exaltada.

"Esta bien UU"

_ Métodos extraños para sacar a las personas de extrañas situaciones_

_

* * *

_

Caminamos entre los frondosos árboles y grandes plantas, recorriendo por completo el extenso valle de Hokkaido. Dejando tras nuestros pasos, diminutas piedras que marcaban nuestro paso por el camino.

¿Cuánto habremos caminado? Porque siento que mi cuerpo pesa, esta bien que sea delgada, pero eso no quiere decir que sea la mejor deportista; Por el contrario a Yoh parece no afectarle, en ese caso me siento orgullosa… Soy una buena entrenadora …en fin que manera de subirme el ego... ¿No creen?

Ya no doy mas, me detengo y me siento en una roca mientras respiro agitadamente, Yoh se da cuenta de esto y se devuelve, se hinca frente a mí…sus ojos serenos me miran fijamente, que deseos de perderme en ellos.

Acerca su mano y con ayuda de un delicado movimiento, mueve un mechón que cae sobre mi rostro y lo acomoda detrás de mi oreja.

"- Te ves tiernamente.

"- Valla que descubrimiento ¬¬"

"- Jiji…siempre tan simpática" me confiesa apoyando sus manos sobre mis rodillas. "- ¿Si quieres te puedo llevar al apa?" Ofrece generosamente.

………Lo quedo mirando durante un momento ¿Cuánto?...tengo la sensación que fue bastante. "Bromeas!" articulo al final con esto desvío la mirada, pero algo en el suelo me llama la atención. Agudizo la vista intentando deducir que es aquello que se mimetiza con la maleza….una piedra…miro a Yoh y al mismo tiempo apunto al objeto que llamo mi atención.

Ríe nervioso.

_ Extrañamente estamos dando vueltas otra vez_

_

* * *

_

Quizás la técnica de la película no era tan mala después de todo, al menos ahora sabemos que seguir en dirección a los montes nos traerá siempre al mismo lugar, Ahora volvemos a caminar… ¿Qué será de mi?

Si antes mencione estar cansada, imagínense como estoy ahora. Muerta creo…

Esperen…siento a lo lejos el sonido del agua, es el mismo que percibí cuando Pilika nos trajo hacia acá. Miro a Yoh y me afirma con la cabeza. Estamos cerca.

Caminamos a paso rápido, tomados de la mano, siguiendo el sonido del agua como un guía sagrado. Nos mezclamos con los árboles y con las ramas de los sauces que caen como un fino manto de novia. Y al fin mis ojos la ven…la cascada esta ante nuestros ojos, el punto de partida de nuestra historia esta frente a nosotros.

Yoh se suelta de mi mano, y a paso rápido se acerca a la orilla de la laguna, se quita la ropa….alto… ¡Se quita la ropa!... ¿que esta haciendo?...luego de esto se tira al agua.

"¡Puedo saber que demonios estas haciendo Yoh!" Le grito como nunca lo había hecho.

"- Refrescándome" me responde tirándome un poco de agua. "- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo…mira que estamos todo sudaditos".

Lo pienso un momento, y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista Yoh tiene razón, Miro el cielo y el fuerte sol me obliga a volver la vista a la tierra…camino hacia unos arbustos y me escondo en ellos, me quito el abrigo y lo demás con el hecho de quedar solo con el vestido negro…solo con eso. Me dirijo otra vez a la orilla y me introduzco en la laguna…de manera pausada. El contacto con el agua helada, produce cambios "algo" visibles en mi anatomía y al mismo tiempo que el vestido se apega a más no poder a mi cuerpo. Yoh por su parte me mira fijamente, con la cara si estuviera grabando con fuego cada detalle de la situación.

Me quedo quieta mientras me abrazo a mi misma…el hace lo mismo…el incomodo silencio se hace presente por primera vez en el día.

"- Este ultimo día no han pasado cosas muy extrañas ¿No crees?"…pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

"- Mm.…es verdad"…afirmo moviendo los brazos bajo el agua.

Lo quedo mirando mientras el se acerca cauteloso a mi lado, toma mis manos y susurra mi nombre…"- Anna…"

Su voz me obliga a mirarlo, siento como los sonidos del lugar parecieran desaparecer lentamente, dejando en completo silencio el ambiente.

"- Dime" pregunto con una expresión blanda en mi rostro.

"- Solo que te amo…" responde tocando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Sonríe tiernamente mientras se comienza a acercar peligrosamente a mis labios, primero los roza sutilmente, Justo en este momento dudo en seguir sus pasos, pero el hecho de sentir esa sensación antes de besarlo, esa en donde sientes que los nervios y las ansias al mismo tiempo se apoderan de ti, me hacen olvidarme de mis temores y dejarme llevar por la situación.

Me envuelve en sus brazos, acercando mi vientre a su abdomen, mientras mis manos suben por su pecho hasta apoderarse de su cuello…Lo que sucedió a continuación supongo que ya se lo imaginan.

De esta forma nos unimos en un beso…tierno en un principio, pero que de a poco fue mostrándose lleno de pasión, donde nuestras lenguas batallaban en nuestras bocas, mis manos jugaban con su cabello, mientras que una de las de Yoh recorría con lentitud mi espalda y la otra había comenzado a bajar por mi pierna derecha.

De pronto un extraño pensamiento se cruzo por mi cabeza y me obligo a romper el beso. Yoh me mira confundido y yo solo le sonrió algo incomoda, Luego de esto me salgo del agua con la excusa "Que es mejor volver al templo lo antes posible".

Ahora, si me preguntan que demonios fue lo que me paso, les prometo que no se los podría decir, no es que no quiera, si no que…no encuentro las palabras necesarias para explicarlo, fue tan extraño…como si algo me perturbara en el interior.

Luego de esto la situación quedó tensa…eso se sentía en el aire.

* * *

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos con el viejo puente de madera…lo cruzamos con cuidado y luego caminamos en bajada, siguiendo el camino del río que descendía por una pequeña pendiente. Esta fue la razón por la cual hubo un momento que pude ver entre los árboles el techo del antiguo templo. Estábamos cerca. 

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño santuario, donde la tierra se estabilizaba. En el medio había una casita de oración, de seguro que era el lugar donde los ainus veneraban a su dios.

Ahora el camino era "relativamente" fácil, unos 100 peldaños nos separaban de la entrada al templo, la larga escalera era encaminada hasta el final por frondosos árboles de cerezos que dejaban caer libremente sus pétalos color rosa pálido sobre el sagrado lugar, todo esto sumado al canto de los pájaros, el danzar del viento, la montaña tras nosotros y el templo a nuestros pies. Todo perfecto, todo digno de admiración, todo encajaba perfectamente como las piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Bajamos cada peldaño a paso lento, sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando con los míos…a pesar de lo incomodo que parecían ser la situación de vez en cuando y de los extraños pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, era imposible no sentir esa "Química" que nos conectaba.

Faltaban unos 10 peldaños y pisaba tierra firme, pero Yoh me agarro por la muñeca y me empujo hacía los arbustos.

"-¿ Que demonios haces!"…le pregunto zafándome de su mano.

"…Shiii"…me dice con el dedo índice sobre los labios…"- Mira"…agrega en un susurro indicándome que mire hacía la entrada del templo.

…Veo algo…agudizo la vista….valla imagen.

¡Pilika y Ren! …besándose o mejor dicho comiéndose UU.

Esto si que me sorprende, o sea ni tanto, después de todo, todos sabíamos que Pilika quería con Ren, pero que el chino correspondía a sus sentimientos tan fielmente…eso no me lo imaginaba.

Así nos quedamos por unos momentos observando a la osada pareja…El Tao la tenía acorralada, con una mano se apoyaba en la pared y con la otra abrazaba a la ainu por la cintura…se veía muy concentrado haciendo su trabajo, bueno y para que hablar de Pilika…jamás la había visto tan "feliz".

Miro a Yoh, se ve muy contento…demasiado diría yo, sonríe de una manera extraña, observa fijamente a la pareja… ¿No será que se este pasando rollos dentro de su cabeza?

"- Yoh que miras tanto?"…pregunto curiosa

"- Solo míralos…"…responde sonriendo

Definitivamente Yoh me da miedo a veces S. "- No te estarás pasando películas?"…pregunto de lo más seria.

"- Pero piensas eso de mi TOT!"…responde lloriqueando. "- No es eso…" dice cambiando radicalmente la cara. " – Solo míralos, pensar que los conocimos hace tanto tiempo...Cuando eran chicos y ahora haciendo esas cosas… ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?"…agrega con tono nostálgico.

"- Mm.…es verdad"

Me queda mirando, con la expresión seria y un brillo en sus ojos. "- Tu también has crecido…te conozco desde tan pequeña y mira ahora…en la bella mujer que te has convertido"…el silencio aparece mientras me sonríe tiernamente…siento mis mejillas calientes y trago saliva, escondo mi rostro entre mi cabello….Yoh realmente me sorprende de vez en cuando. "- Tu también has crecido"…es lo único que logro sacar de mi boca.

…silencio…nuevamente….a pesar de eso este es agradable…muy agradable…calido y reconfortable.

A pesar de todo esto la necesidad de cambiarme de ropa y darme un baño se apoderan completamente de mi.

"- OK…mucho por hoy"…digo parándome bruscamente del escondite. Me agarra el vestido y me tira hacía el.

"- Pero Annita…no seas malita, le arruinaras el momento"…implora con un puchero.

"- Y…a mi que… ¡Yoh no pienso estar aquí escondida, esperando que esos dos terminen su pervertida demostración de amor!"…digo con un poco de ira "algo exagerada", respiro fuerte mostrándome enojada, dicho esto me levanto sin que nada ni nadie me detenga. Lanza un suspiro y me imita afligido.

Caminamos sin perder de vista a la pareja, el sonido de las hojas secas nos delatan. La ainu abre los ojos y empuja a Ren…les aseguro que ver la cara de esos dos, es la cosa mas graciosa que he visto en mi vida. Ren esta completamente rojo, ella respira rápidamente con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ríe desconcertada intentando decir algo.

"- Los es-estuvimos buscando... ¿verdad con la voz entrecortada y mirando a Ren, el susodicho solo afirma con la cabeza.

"- Nos perdimos…pero todo esta bien"…responde Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

El viento levanta las hojas, los cuatro estábamos concientes de lo incomodo de la situación, así que como una buena amiga intentando ayudar.

"- Bueno nosotros vamos a entrar, estamos exhaustos y queremos descansar… ¿verdad Yoh?"

"- Nosotros los acompañamos"….Dice Pilika ofreciéndose rápidamente

"- No es e Yoh me mira confundido. "- Nosotros conocemos el camino" agrego tomando la mano de Yoh para luego entrar en el interior del templo…dejándolos solos.

* * *

Todos nos vieron entrar, las preguntas como "Que les sucedió", "Donde estaban", "Por que no nos buscaron" nos acorralaron, las miradas esperando respuesta nos perseguían…solo quería darme un baño, así que deja a Yoh ahí y me aleje rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Estoy sentada en la terraza con un abrigo seco y limpio, una bufanda roja, unos guantes y un gorro que me cubren del frío, tengo las piernas cruzadas, el codo apoyado sobre una de ellas, mi mano sostiene generosamente mi mentón. 

Veo salir a Tamao desde la cocina con una bandeja en las manos, lleva un vaso con juego…de limón si no me equivoco, de seguro es para Yoh llego resfriado y todos los tratan de atender. Me paro rápidamente y corro para alcanzar a la Pelirrosa.

"- Tamao llevas eso a Yoh?"

"- Si, esta algo resfriado y una agüita de limón le hará bien"

"- Lo se… ¿se la puedo llevar yo?...después de todo se enfermo gracias a mi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"…respondo tranquilamente, me mira un momento como si dudara de mis palabras, pero al final accede, me entrega la bandeja y me observa quieta mientras me alejo en dirección a la habitación de Yoh.

* * *

Abro la puerta, entro y la vuelvo a cerrar, la habitación esta calida, el esta recostado sobre un futón azul, con el pijama puesto me mira alegre. "- Annita"…murmura. 

"- Te traje esto, te hará mejor"…le digo arrodillándome a su lado y entregándole el vaso. Se lo toma de un sorbo y me vuelve a entregar, me toma de las manos empujándome hacía el. Intenta besarme, pero lo detengo dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la mía.

"- ¿Acaso piensas que ya se me olvido lo que hiciste en la fiesta?"…me mira confundido, mientras me alejo de el y me acerco a la ventana apoyándome en la pared.

"- Te deje pasar el otro día, pero te recuerdo que no has pagado por lo que me hiciste"

"…Pero…anna…"

"- Nada de pero Yoh…crees que soy tonta, crees que puedes hacerme lo que quieras y dejarlo pasar…estas equivocado"…le seguro con la expresión fría mientras cierro los ojos. "- Me pregunto si tendré que besar a uno de tus amigos, no…no quiero arruinar las relación de ellos, en ese caso el único que queda libre sería manta, pero besarlo a el….en ese caso prefiero que me embarres mil veces, ahora que lo pienso tu besaste a una persona que yo no conocía, por ende tendría que hacer lo mismo… ¿No crees Yoh?"

Me mira y no puede articular ni una palabra, sonrió sarcásticamente mientras camino hacía la puerta, salgo de la habitación y camino por la terraza en dirección a la salida del Templo…Yoh viene detrás de mí.

"- Anna…espera…podemos arreglarlo todo"…dice intentando llamar mi atención. Pero Horo Horo lo detiene "- Yoh estas enfermo como se te ocurre salir"…le dice Horo mientras Yoh sigue llamándome. Me doy vuelta y lo miro fijamente "- No te preocupes mi amor…ya vuelvo"…le digo lanzándole un beso con la mano, doy media vuelta y sigo caminando hasta desaparecer del lugar."

Continuara….

* * *

…..Acaso creían que anna dejaría así las cosas XD…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo si no me equivoco quedo mas largo que los anteriores… 

Otra cosita pedir mil disculpas por subir tan atrasado el capitulo…lo que pasa es que toda la semana…no solo esta si no también la anterior…estuve llena de pruebas, trabajos, tareas etc.…que no me dejaban tiempo para escribir completo el fic. Pero ya lo subí O...

Ahora también agradezco por los reviews a: anayoh, Locura Cortés, kiory, girl-of-the nigthsweaty, Annadono, Seinko, Sayuri, kagomesaori, blackmoon, Hansy. Muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo y enviando sus reviews…XD

Otro punto importante o/o en muchos de los reviews me llego la pregunta que si haría un lemon….lo cual me llevo a una conclusión XD pero ese es otra cosa…el punto es que…si habrá lemon… y ¡si habrá lemon!...pero obviamente será así como la guinda de la torta…por ende habrá que esperar que se de el ambiente necesario XD…

Ese sería el informe -----XD….

Cuídense harto y nos vemos en el Prox. Capitulo

Chaolin


	4. Ellos

Son algo así como las dos y media de la tarde, estoy aquí…sentada en la terraza esperando los últimos preparativos para ir a almorzar. El clima esta agradable, el calor que brinda el sol es apaciguado por una fresca brisa que arrastra consigo un embriagador perfume proveniente de los frondosos árboles de cerezo de alrededor. Siento pisadas acercarse a mí, que me obligan a voltear para mirar al dueño de esa sensación.

- " Ya esta listo señorita Anna", me informa la pelirrosa…me mira por un momento al parecer me va a preguntar algo, pero luego desiste de la idea y vuelve a sonreír, da media vuelta...Alejándose de mi, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Me levanto lentamente, me limpio el vestido…seguro que me iba a preguntar algo sobre el.

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Ellos**

**

* * *

**

El almuerzo estuvo igual que siempre, buena comida, peleas entre el dueño de casa y el chino, risas desenfrenadas por parte de la ainu…todo igual, excepto una cosa…el no almorzó, dijo que no tenia apetito, dijo que se sentía mal…se encerró en su habitación.

Extrañamente Manta y Tamao me miraban constantemente, de reojo…a escondidas¿Acaso creían que yo era la causante de su comportamiento?...trago saliva con fuerza y mi vista se fija en un lugar indeterminado… ¿Soy yo la causante?

Los pasos de la abuela de los Usui me regresan a la realidad, la anciana muestra de gran sabiduría trae consigo una bandeja de madera, con unas pequeñas tazas con te verde…delicioso, el te verde es sumamente agradable después del almuerzo…lo tomaría, pero el nudo que tengo en la garganta me obliga a levantarme, todos me miran.

"Permiso"…es lo único que logro articular a duras penas…dicho esto salgo del lugar.

Camino en línea recta, siguiendo una línea imaginaria que me guía por la orilla de la terraza, el suelo cruje, como si cada paso que doy sobre el me estuviera dando una respuesta a mis interrogantes.

Respiro profundo y agacho la cabeza…de repente me he sentido mal, siento que le hice daño y que su sufrimiento es a causa de mis tontas acciones, pero el también me hizo daño, también me hizo sufrir… ¿acaso no se lo merece?

Me siento en el borde de la terraza apoyando mi cabeza sobre el firme pilar de madera…tengo tantas dudas que acechan mi corazón, apoyo mi mano sobre el pecho, alzo las cejas... ¿Supongo que todos tenemos temores que nos acechan el interior en algún momento?

Dejando esto de lado y ya con un poco mas de calma, observo atentamente el lugar, estoy en un rincón del templo, desde aquí tengo una vista mas que privilegiada: desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que sucede en la parte principal, además de ser tranquilo es un sitio excelente para pensar y observar un poco.

Minutos después veo salir a Pilika del comedor seguida de un tímido Ren, el mira hacia todos lados, atento a que nadie los pueda estar viendo, camina a paso rápido para alcanzarla y le coge la mano…se ven felices….¿Que envidia¿Porque las relaciones de los demás parecen ser mas fáciles que la nuestra?...el la besa, ella le responde, siguen su camino abrazados…riéndose, entran a unos de los pasillos perdiéndolos de vista. Apretó los puños con fuerza, suspiro para mis adentros.

El crujir de una hoja seca me advierte de la presencia de otra persona en el lugar…y yo que creía que este podía ser mi lugar secreto. Me volteo curiosa.

- "Jun"…murmuro al ver a la china acercándose con una expresión de paz en el rostro.

- "Me puedo sentar"…me pregunta señalando un espacio a mi lado…- "Claro"...Respondo mirando desinteresadamente.

- "Hace cuanto estas aquí" interrogo.

- "Lo suficiente para comprender lo que te sucede"…contesta con una amplia sonrisa….- "¿Viste a mi hermano?..Yo no se porque aun le da tanta vergüenza decirme lo de su relación con Pilika."…agrega alegremente

- "Mm."…es lo único que puedo responder, la miro por un momento y sonrió tímidamente, creo que es bueno de vez en cuando estar en compañía de personas como ella, de esas que tratan de subirte el ánimo siempre…que aunque parezcan entrometidas o curiosas hacen lo posible por alegrarte aunque sea un minuto la existencia.

- "Que hago"…pregunto al fin…desatando el incomodo nudo que tengo en el cuello.

- "Según"…responde tranquilamente…- "Según lo que quiera tu corazón, aunque siempre te digo es bueno dar una segunda oportunidad¿no crees?"

- "Gran respuesta"…digo irónicamente

Lanza una pequeña risa, y luego apoya su mano sobre mi hombro.

- "Anna, tu eres la que tiene la respuesta, tu corazón tiene la solución a todos tus problemas…solo tienes que escucharlo".

- "Escucharlo"…murmuro en voz baja mientras ella se levanta y comienza a caminar…- "Gracias"…pronuncio en voz baja, pero al menos escuchable a sus oídos, - "De nada"…me responde alegre como siempre, luego desaparece del lugar, dejándome nuevamente ahí…en mi lugar secreto.

- "Escucharlo"…repito nuevamente.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo largo y oscuro, cada una de sus grandes puertas conducen a distintas habitaciones que ocupan los huéspedes del templo.

Me detengo en la octava, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta….pero no recibo respuesta, vuelvo a tocar, pero nada…voy a tocar otra vez, pero la puerta se abre súbitamente…mostrando a un Yoh cabizbajo.

- "No tengo hambre…gracias"…responde con la cara agachada y los ojos aun cerrados.

- "Yoh"…susurro rápidamente.

- "Anna"…responde levantando la cabeza apresuradamente, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder a causa de la impresión…-"Yo pensé, qu..."…tartamudeo con dificultad.

- "No importa, puedo pasar"… pregunto con un tímida poco frecuente en mi.

- "Claro- claro…pero esta un poco desordenado"…contesta rápidamente, abriendo la puerta para poder entrar…la puerta se cierra tras de mi.

Miro la habitación un momento…-"Esta un poco desordenada"…repito al observar el gran desorden que tiene: el futón aun esta abierto y todo desarmado, la ropa de ayer junto a la yukata tiradas en el suelo, el toca discos y algunos discos de Bob tirados por doquier.

- "Por dios…Yoh"…digo mientras me acerco al futón, lo levanto para sacudirlo un poco y ponerlo en orden, el por su lado se acerca a su ropa y la dobla para luego ponerla sobre un baúl color marfil.

Ríe un momento, pero luego se calla…el silencio que estoy acostumbrada a sentir cuando estoy con el se hace presente.

- "Y que te trae"…pregunta sentándose sobre el baúl.

- "Vine a conversar"…respondo hincándome en el futón.

El silencio se hace presente nuevamente, no se que decir…tengo tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero no me salen de los labios.

- "Yo- yo tuve la culpa de todo"…dice de la nada, haciéndome callar al escuchar su voz afligida y con un tono de culpabilidad

- "No Yoh tu no tienes la culpa"…me apresuro a decir levantándome rápidamente y poniéndome frente a el…sus ojos me miran fijamente, acerco mis manos a su rostro y comienzo mover lentamente su cabello.

- "Si no fuera porque yo soy tan fría contigo, si no fuera porque me cuesta tanto demostrar lo que siento por ti frente a los demás, si no fuera por este entupido orgullo, si no fuera por lo mucho que me cuesta decirte que te amo con todo mi ser….si no fuera por eso…estas cosas no sucederían."

- "Anna…no!"…responde nerviosamente se levanta quedando a mi misma altura, Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y besa mi frente…con ternura, yo solo atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera luchando contra una extraña sensación, siento como sus labios descienden por mi nariz y luego se encuentran con los míos, abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los de el…me observa con ternura…un escalofrió recorre rápidamente mi espalda.

- "La culpa es mía…por ser tan tonto, por ser tan infantil, porque a veces se me olvida a la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado"…solo le sonrió y llevo mis manos detrás de su cuello.

- "Te amo"…es lo único que pronuncia antes de besarme, el roce de sus labios en un primer momento me produce un extraño malestar en el estomago, pero luego se siente bien, juntos complementamos un beso lento, y tierno a la vez con un cierto tono a inocencia.

Luego de unos segundos nos separamos, apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo respiro ampliamente….

- "Yo también te amo"….pronuncio entre suspiros.

* * *

Me encuentro sentada sobre el pasto, con la espalda apoyada sobre un viejo tronco, tengo un libro en las manos, el se encuentra recostado gentilmente con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, me mira sonriente, como un niño que piensa cosas que lo hacen feliz y nunca las dice.

Estira la mano y coloca el dedo índice sobre la punta de mi nariz.

- "Annita"…susurra sonriendo.

Dejo el libro en el pasto mientras lo miro prestándole atención, alzo las cejas y apoyo mi mano derecha sobre su frente….- "Que sucede"

- "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"…me dice levantándose, quedando frente a mí. Apruebo con la cabeza mientras me acomodo.

- "Porque fuiste a mi cuarto"…

Arqueo la ceja ante la pregunta…- "A que quieres llegar preguntando eso".

- "Mm."….hace una mueca confusa con el rostro, llevándose el dedo a los labios…- "Mm.…es que no se me pareció raro…eres algo orgullosa por así decirlo…no lo se…no me lo imagine."

Arqueo aun mas la ceja, no se si el juego de palabras que escogió para hacerme la pregunta estuvo mal o simplemente soy yo la que anda de mal humor aun…suspiro tratando de calmarme, no quiero contestarle mal…echaría a perder todo lo que me costo pronunciar un simple perdón anteriormente…tomo aire y me apresuro a hablar con los ojos cerrados empiezo.

- "Bueno me di cuenta que ambos tenemos algo de culpa en el asunto y si no hacia algo menos lo harías tu"

Guardo silencio, para esperar su respuesta pero esta no llega, abro los ojos rápidamente e Yoh esta mirando hacia otro lugar, exactamente hacia la entrada del templo, sigo el camino con la vista y valla sorpresa: las amigas de Pilika, si las mismas de la fiesta, la misma estupida que ocasiono todo el problema, vuelvo a mirar a Yoh, pero nada…esta como hipnotizado, en otro mundo, miro nuevamente a las recién llegadas, ella…la chica de pelo rojizo, viste unos pantalones apretados, una chaqueta con un amplio escote adelante…mueve la mano libremente…saludando a Yoh, quien le devuelve el saludo con un tímido movimiento. Maldita, con que cara viene acá, con que cara lo saluda…demonios! Con que cara la saludas…. Yoh!

Ya estoy harta de esto, apretó con fuerza el puño que tengo sobre el pasto verde…arrancándolo.

- "¿Supongo que no escuchaste nada?"…pregunto fríamente sacando a Yoh de su mundo.

- "¿Ah?"…es lo único que responde, es lo único que necesito escuchar para levantarme con fuerza…empujándolo.

- "¿Qué sucede Anna?"…

- "Que sucede"…respondo sarcásticamente…- "Y todavía preguntas, estupido"

- "Anna….tranquila…solo la salude"…intenta calmarme con sus palabras, se levanta con la intención de tomarme por los hombros.

- "No me toques"….advierto alterada alejándome unos pasos de el.

- "Pero, Anna…todos nos están mirando"…me dice apuntando con el brazo al grupo que nos mira curiosos ante el espectáculo.

- "Crees que me importa…crees que alguna vez me ha importado lo que piensen los demás, quizás a ti si…porque no quieres manchar esa estupida cara de niño bueno que muestras ante los demás….sabes algo...Me das repugnancia…asco…con solo pensar….que castigo…que error Yoh…tener que estar contigo"….Respiro profundo y agitadamente…es lo único que puedo hacer, siento como si hubiera sacado un peso de encima…un gran peso, la rabia….me recorre entera, el ..Solo mira, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder…mueve los labios, intentando articular algo, pero me apresuro a callarlo.

- "Sabes algo Yoh…tenemos que poner fin a esta estupido compromiso o si no nos pudriremos juntos en esta tonta relación".

- "A-anna"…pronuncia con la voz entre cortada.

- "Cállate…vete al infierno Yoh!".

Respiro nuevamente, lo miro un momento y luego dirijo la vista a los demás, me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar a paso decidido… ¿Dónde?...no lo se, solo quiero desaparecer de aquí…el cielo se esta oscureciendo, a lo lejos se ve la luna saliendo de su escondite…el frió…el frió en momentos como este no se siente.

_CONTINUARA……

* * *

_

_---Yaps…uff…hace tiempo ya no subía un fic…y que mejor que reparar eso…con un capitulo nuevo…a este fic que había dejado un poquito abandonado…bueno por eso pido disculpas por el atraso, seguimos….Emm…espero que les halla gustado este capitulo..Salio todo cuatico y lleno de problemas de nuevo…en fin dicen que el amor verdadero...es aquel que en su camino encuentra varios obstáculos…pero siempre sale adelante…esperemos que este sea el caso...XD….que otra cosa mas les puedo contar…ya se!...este es el penúltimo capitulo...y por ende ...El próximo será el ultimo..(…valla descubrimiento XD)…así que pondré todo de mi…para que quede genial…_

_Sigo...Jeje….obviamente y como siempre…no me puedo despedir sin antes agradecer los reviews que me llegaron…._

_Agradecimientos a: JP-Chan, ZANBOKUNA FUUMA, hanak-, Sayuri, Ghia-Hikari, anylove12ks, missie, liver-girl._

_Esop…se les agradece…y espero que les agrade este capi y sigan leyendo…y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews…que me alegran un montón la existencia XD…._

_Ya ahora si me voy…me estoy dando cuenta que me alargue mucho….y eso no esta bien XD_

_Yaps….cuidense un monton…._

_Nos vemos para la proxima.!_

_Chaus chaus!_


End file.
